Goodbye
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Adam grows weaker and weaker until he collapses. Who is there when he dies?


Every day she worried about Adam. The teenaged vampire.

Every day he looked ill, and every day he looked worse.

Every day she could see the hunger in his eyes, his darkening eyes.

Every day she noticed that he could move less and less, he became more lethargic, and he stopped talking all the time.

She noticed.

He couldn't stay in control all the time. He couldn't keep the vampire under wraps for too long, he was too weak. It wasn't too long until he'd either expose them all, or just lie down to die.

Adam.' She said quietly, crouching down to the fallen vampire.

Matt had been walking with him, when the vampire had collapsed. So the ghost had flashed to the werewolf, so she could help the fallen supernatural.

Looking around, it would figure that they're next to the bins. _Just like our lives _Christa thought for a moment before turning attention back to the vampire.

His eyes were totally black, and his canines had expanded, and his breathing was erratic.

It silently occurred to her that he didn't really need to breathe. Vampires were the undead. Hysterical laughter bubbled inside her, and she immediately felt wrong. Possibly her best friend, and only person who could actually understand her at the moment was dying. And she was laughing.

'Adam.' She repeated, trying to get the vampire's attention.

His eyes turned to look at her, and she noticed the struggle between the human part of Adam, and the vampire within him, as his eyes flickered between human and vampire. It looked like the vampire was winning.

'Get away.' He rasped.

No. She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. 'I'm not leaving you here alone.'

'You don't want...You...' Adam struggled to speak.

Christa held on to him, gripping the struggling boy tighter.

'You need blood Adam.' Christa said firmly, ignoring the twist of disgust on her belly as she said it.

He shook his head, whispering 'No.'

'Adam! You need to feed, you're not going to survive like this.' Christa yells loudly, and the boy on the ground writhes in pain.

'No!... I don't ...want to hurt...people.' Adam said slowly, 'I would... rather die... than kill.'

Christa gapes at him for a moment, and finally said, 'What if I need you?'

'But you don't.' He said clearly.

'I do.' She cried, finally letting the tears drip from her eyes.

'You have Matt.' He whispered, before his body went completely still, his eyelids fluttering closed as his chest shuddered to a stop.

'Adam! Adam!' she screamed, pulling the body closer to herself.

'Christa?' his voice asked from behind her.

He stood there, as if made from solids, yet misty around the edges, shining brighter than anybody ever had. He was dressed in white, looking more ethereal than ever before, and he stood before a door, a door that Christa swore wasn't there before.

'Adam?' she said uncertainly.

He smiled at her happily. 'Christa, I'm free.'

'Free?' the word felt strange in her mouth, as she stood up to look at Adam.

'I don't feel the bloodlust, I don't feel the vampire pressing on me from all directions, I don't feel like I'm suffocating from the pressure.' Adam said. 'I feel better now.'

'That's good.' Christa said numbly, her brain not processing anything.

That was when Matt returned.

He took one look towards the ethereal Adam, and said, 'Good luck.'

Adam nodded, smiling that small half smile that Christa thought all welsh people could smile.

A woman flashed in front on Christa's eyes, and she blinked.

In front of her stood four people. Two male, two female.

'George, Nina.' Adam said happily, not moving towards them, 'Annie, Mitchell.'

'We told you that we couldn't be there for you in life all the time, but that we would be there when you took the door.' George said sadly, with Annie chipping in, 'It's not painful Adam, it's just like walking into another room. You can watch your friends, I did.'

Adam nodded, and said 'Thank you.'

Nina walked forward until she was right in front of him, and said to him tearfully, 'I'm pregnant with a boy. Adam George Sands. That's going to be his name.'

Adam smiled sadly, 'Thank you Nina. For everything. For the baby, for saving me from those people so long ago now.'

She nodded, the tears overflowing her eyes. 'I wouldn't regret it at all Adam.'

George nodded, 'Never.'

Annie smiled, and walked over to the crying werewolves, and grabbing their arms, they disappeared as Annie flashed them home. Leaving Mitchell, Adam and Christa alone.

'Mitchell.' Adam said neutrally.

'Adam.' The other vampire said.

'I'm thankful for everything you've done for me. Giving me the passports and the money to leave Wales.' Adam said after a tense silence.

Mitchell nodded, 'It was for George and Nina.'

Adam shook his head, 'I'm thanking you.'

Mitchell inclined his head, and walked out of the alleyway. The two supernaturals left watched him go sadly, before turning to stare at each other.

'Goodbye Christa.' He said quietly.

She nodded, tears pouring down her face.

'Goodbye Adam. I haven't regretted anything.'


End file.
